It started off innocent
by thesoulandmind
Summary: It started off innocent, but Castiel could not control himself. Warning: Castiel takes advantage of a sleeping Dean.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural.

It started off innocent. Nothing major. A nuzzle here a sniff there, but it soon escalated into something more. Castiel had been heartbroken, but also overjoyed when Dean found him crouched by the river in purgatory. He had left to protect Dean, but he missed the human more than he thought. The awkward hug that he received set in motion feelings that would not subside. Every night Benny would leave the camp for an hour to check the surrounding perimeter, while Dean slept and Castiel watched over him. Dean was having serious trouble sleeping so Castiel often touched his forehead to force Dean into the much needed sleep. The first few nights Castiel was content to just sit across from Dean and just watch him sleep. A few nights after that he started sitting right next to him, then he would lie beside him to help keep him warm. Eventually he could not help himself. He would run his fingers through Dean's soft brown hair. He would nuzzle his neck and take in Dean's rugged musky scent. He realized it was getting out of control when Dean moaned in his sleep after Castiel had snaked his hand under Dean's shirt and was caressing his chest. Castiel jerked back afraid he would be caught, but he soon realized that the simple touch he gave to Dean's forehead every night gave him one hour of an unconscious un-wakeable Dean.

Castiel struggled everyday with these feelings. He knew it was wrong to touch someone against their will, but he felt empty and cold when he wasn't in physical contact with Dean. He was able to resist for two nights, but the emptiness prevented him from staying away. That's when things escalated. He did not fully understand his desire to be with Dean. All he knew was that when he was with him he felt so happy. He started kissing Dean full on the lips; his hands would travel under Dean's shirt trying to feel every centimeter of his large muscular chest. He wanted to know Dean's entire body. He simply just wanted to be with him. He was careful not to leave marks on Dean for he was afraid Dean would be sickened by the angel's nightly advances. When he kissed Dean's lips or chest he made sure to have a handle on his strength so he wouldn't leave bruises or any sight of tenderness. He was an angel of the Lord so reigning in his strength when he was feeling such passion was very difficult. One night he finally worked up the courage to unzip Dean's pants. He slipped a hand down Dean's chest and into his boxer and was elated when Dean started to moan with pleasure. He could feel Dean harden in his hand, and he felt a similar pressure rise in his own pants. Straddling the human Castiel began to slowly grind against Dean's hardness. He felt confined by the fabrics that separated them, Dean's boxers and his own pants. He slipped Dean free from the confines of his boxers and slowly began to pump up and down on his member. Dean began to writhe with pleasure underneath him. He kept pumping until Dean let out a final moan and came in Castiel's hand. Quickly Cas cleaned up any evidence of what had happened and redressed Dean. He panicked for a second because he did not know how to take care of his own throbbing member. Finally he began to pump himself, breathing out Dean's name until cum coated his hand.

Castiel did not know what to feel. He felt dirty for what he just did, but at the same time the look on Dean's face during ecstasy was enough to turn Castiel so hard he could do it all over again. This same regime continued night after night. He was almost caught by Benny once when Benny came back from his round a few minutes early. Castiel considered stopping, but the next night he found himself once again straddling Dean rubbing so hard against the human Castiel thought he would burst. Even with these wonderful feelings of ecstasy, guilt was always lingering in Castiel's mind. He was taking advantage of his best friend and using his body against his will. He was afraid Dean had found out because the human started putting a distance between them during the day, and Castiel often felt Dean staring at him when he thought Castiel wasn't watching. At that moment he realized he would not leave purgatory when they found the portal. If he left purgatory with Dean he would be unable to face him every day without being able to touch him every night. Castiel was a fallen angel and did not deserve to touch someone so pure. A few days before they would find the portal Castiel returned to just nuzzling and softly caressing. He wanted to tell Dean how he felt, but he knew the human would be disgusted and horrified. Dean had just forgiven him for breaking Sam's head; Dean would never be able to forgive him for violating him every night. When they found the portal Castiel ran and fought off the leviathans with Dean, but he knew that he could not go with him. As he held onto Dean for the last time he thought about going with him. He loved Dean and could not stand the thought of being separated from him, but he shook off the thought as he shook off Dean's hand and yelled, "Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel did not count the time that passed while he was alone in purgatory. Every day was hell without Dean, and the constant attack from leviathans was wearing him down. Castiel had decided to give up when he found himself back on earth, back with Dean. He couldn't take it. The human had the brightest smile, the prettiest eyes, and a laugh that sent tingles through his entire body. He would not be able to stay with Dean. He would not be able to control himself around his best friend. It was especially difficult when Dean kept constantly touching him. Dean always seemed to have a hand on the angel's shoulder or arm. Castiel could feel the heat and electricity from every touch.

Not being able to return the touching was slowly eating at Castiel. He was forced to clench his fists or shove his hands in his trench coat so he wouldn't reach out and do something he would regret. He wanted to touch Dean so bad that it hurt. Often Castiel would offer to touch Dean's head and put him to sleep, but Dean immediately balked at the idea and quickly changed the subject. Dean would say some bullshit about sleeping fine ever since he left purgatory. Castiel knew this was a lie. Since Castiel did not need to sleep he stayed up all night and watched TV while the Winchesters slept. He could hear Dean toss and turn all night. This worried Castiel and made him restless. One night Sam left to go to a bar and shoot some pool, Castiel saw a chance to once again be intimate with Dean. He offered again to touch his forehead, but Dean refused and requested he stop asking. About 30 minutes later Dean was passed out on his bed, his chest slowly rising and falling. Castiel glided across the floor and reached out to touch Dean's forehead only to have Dean grab his wrist. Castiel's eyes widened as Dean sat up and demanded to know why Castiel kept insisting on touching his forehead. Castiel stammered through an excuse about just wanting to help, how worried he was that he thought Dean wasn't sleeping well. Technically it wasn't a lie. He was worried about Dean, but his true motives were darker. He just wanted to touch Dean. Dean tossed aside the angel's hand and again refused Castiel's help. Distraught Castiel demanded the real reason Dean wouldn't let him help. Dean complained about weird dreams he had every time Castiel would touch his forehead. He adamantly stated they weren't bad dreams, but the dreams were a little strange. Castiel inquired about the nature of the dreams, but Dean refused to answer. He simply threatened the angel and told him to not try and touch his forehead again. Castiel nodded in agreement and retreated to the other side of the room.

A month passed before Sam left for the night again. Castiel knew tonight he was going to break his promise to Dean. He was going to be more careful before approaching Dean tonight. He wanted to be 100% sure Dean was asleep before he touched him. He waited for an hour and a half after Dean fell asleep before he appeared at Dean's side. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the human's forehead. A smile crossed Castiel's face. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair; he bent down and nuzzled Dean's neck kissing it softly. He once again straddled the hunter and leaned down to kiss Dean hungrily on the lips. He tasted like pie. He slowly began to grind against Dean and a soft moan escaped both their lips. He unzipped Dean's pants and tugged the pants and boxers down slightly freeing his member from the confines of the clothes. Castiel did the same to his own pants. He slowly began to rub their cocks together and could not control the moaning escaping his lips. It was even better than he remembered. Finally he pumped them both to the end and almost collapsed on Dean when he finished. It was a lot easier to clean up the mess in purgatory because they were already dirty and nasty. Cleaning up on earth was a little bit trickier, but Castiel was able to get the job done. He lightly kissed Dean one more time before he retreated to the other side of the room and began to watch TV.

The next morning Dean awoke with a start. Castiel turned to look at him to make sure he was okay, but in return he received a death glare from Dean. Dean marched over to Castiel and demanded to know if Castiel had touched his forehead last night. Castiel winced and admitted to putting Dean to sleep. He made up an excuse about Dean having a nightmare, and that he was just trying to help. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down on the bed with a huff. Castiel questioned how Dean could have possibly known that Castiel had touched him. Dean simply retorted he had the same dream he always had in purgatory when Castiel would touch his forehead. Horror became apparent on Castiel's face as Dean finished his sentence. Castiel noticed a small hickey he had accidently given Dean last night, and he was racking his brain trying to figure out a way to heal it without Dean noticing. He was about to speak when Sam came out of the bathroom saying that it was free for Dean to use. The moose stopped and laughed and pointed at Dean's neck. He smirked made an off-hand comment that Dean must have gone out last night and gotten some action. A puzzled look came across Dean's face as he darted towards the bathroom. He returned a moment later with an accusing look on his face as he faced Castiel. He did not say anything, but simply began to go about his daily routine.

Dean did not bring up the hickey the entire day until that evening when Sam left to go pick up some food. Dean cornered Castiel and demanded an answer. Castiel tried to lie his way out, but he was not a very good liar. Dean once again brought up his reoccurring dream commenting that in his dream last night he got a hickey in that exact same spot. Castiel raised an eyebrow at this comment. He again demanded Dean tell him about the dream. Angrily Dean gave in and admitted to having sex dreams about Castiel. Castiel's eyes widen in shock. He could not understand how Dean could possibly dream about what Castiel was doing to him every night. Perhaps it was their bond. Dean demanded an answer about the hickey. He wanted to know if Castiel had really been doing the things he dreamt about. Castiel nodded and hung his head in shame. He never thought Dean would find out about the horrible things he had been doing all this time. Dean paced around the room raising his voice as he spoke. He could not believe Castiel had been taking advantage of him while he was sleeping. Dean took two strides across the room and pinned Castiel against the wall. Castiel was shocked when Dean's lips made contact with his. He did not understand why Dean was doing this. Dean broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes, "All you had to do was ask."


End file.
